


Second Chance

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: Mollymauk and Cassandra drabbles [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Mollymauk wakes up buried beneath the dirt, memories flooding his mind. Just when he thinks he's about to die again, someone come to his aid.
Series: Mollymauk and Cassandra drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850866
Kudos: 2





	Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had for if Mollymauk didn't become a god, but still met Cassandra

The first thing Mollymauk noticed when he woke up was the dirt. It was hard to ignore, it was all over him. The second thing he noticed was the dawning realization that _he was covered in dirt._ The weight of it was suffocating, pushing down painfully on his chest, and he felt like he was about to die _again_. Slowly, painfully slowly, he was able to get his arms free so he could start digging his way out, existential dread filling him, and anxiety taking over his body. With each swipe of his hands at the dirt, his anxiety rose.

Outside, on the road, a young tiefling woman was passing by, umbrella open to protect her from the rain, when something told her to stop. She thought she'd heard the voice of her goddess, telling her to stop. She looked around, trying to find whatever it was she was meant to discover when her eyes landed on the disturbed mound of dirt and a jacket flying in the wind.

She walked over to the makeshift grave and placed a hand on it, and felt, very faintly, the earth moving beneath it. Closing and placing her umbrella beside her, she began to displace the dirt, helping dig out whatever was beneath the mound. With her aid, it didn't take long for the dirt to be moved aside enough that she could see what had been buried.

Mollymauk let out a sigh of relief when he saw the dark, night sky above him. In his relief he hadn't noticed that someone was still moving the dirt off him, hadn't noticed how there was less weight on his chest, he just knew that he felt an intense sense of relief. It wasn't until a soft pair of hands were wrapped around his torso and pulling him out of the shallow grave that he realized someone had been helping him.

He took several deep breaths before he turned to face his helper. She was a pretty green tiefling with long green hair and horns not too different from his own. She was soaked to the bone.

"Can you talk?" she asked softly, trying not to alert him.

"I think so," Molly replied, his voice hoarse, but still there.

"Good," she replied. "Do you have a name?"

"Mollymauk."

"Hello, Mollymauk, I'm Cassandra. You don't look like you're in very good shape, so let's get you somewhere out of the rain and cleaned up. Can you walk?" She helped him stand and test his footing. He was able to take a step, but it was unstable. She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and allowed him to place some weight on her. She used her tail to pick up her umbrella and led him away, toward a city.

It took some time, but as they were walking a merchant cart passed by and offered them a ride. In the back of their wagon, Cassandra inspected Mollymauk, but found no wounds. "The Moonweaver gave you a second chance at life," she commented when she was satisfied with her findings, or lack thereof. "She's even healed your wounds."

"I wish she'd take away my memories," he stated.

"Pouting doesn't look good on you," Cassandra commented, a light chuckle leaving her lips. "She wouldn't have let you keep them if they weren't worth keeping."

Molly thought about Lorenzo, standing over him, and the pain of his glaive piercing his chest. What about those memories could possibly be worth keeping? What was the point of having his memories if that was the only thing he could remember?

When they arrived in the city, Cassandra helped him crawl off the cart, then they waved goodbye to the merchants that helped them. Cassandra offered them money for their troubles, but they said there was no trouble and no need for money. They said they were just happy they could help. Once the merchants were gone, Cassandra helped Molly to an inn, where they got a room and paid for a bath. She paid extra for a private room.

"Why did you pay extra?" Molly asked when she helped him strip down and get into the water.

"I figured the other patrons wouldn't like how dirty you are," she joked, pulling out a rag that she dipped into the water. "And I also figured you wouldn't want to share your first bath after coming back to life with a bunch of strangers."

"Truth be told, I really don't care," he replied. "I would be fine with a public bath."

"I'll keep that in mind fir the future."

He was going to say more, but Cassandra took his arm and started to wash him off. Her soft touch shocked Molly. He had never felt anyone touch him so gently before, especially when it came to washing him, which he'd never let anyone do before. He wasn't complaining, he didn't have the strength to wash himself, it was just...foreign.

When she got to his hair, she dug her fingers into his scalp, but not hard. It felt good, relaxing, and Molly couldn't help but purr a little. Too soon did it stop and she was rinsing his hair out. For a moment, he wanted to continue soaking, but after seeing how dirty the water was, he agreed it was time to get out.

Feeling clean and refreshed, Molly and Cassandra went to their shared room to rest for the night. She took the bed nearest the door, he took the one nearest the window. Cassandra sat down on her bed and looked over at Molly.

"Do you remember anything from before your death?" she asked.

"I...yeah," he replied. "But they're not good."

"Do you remember anyone you were travelling with?"

Molly tried to push the memories of Lorenzo away so he could try and remember anything else, but nothing solid came forth. "Everything's blurry," he told her, placing a frustrated hand on his forehead.

"Well, I'm sure memories take time to come back. For now, why don't you rest and get your strength back."

~~~

"Thank you so much," the old farmer told Molly and Cassandra after they dealt with some wild wolves that had been eating his livestock. "It isn't much, but it's all I have." He produced a small pouch of gold, but Cassandra pushed the bag back into his hand and closed it.

"There's no need," she told him, smiling kindly. "We're just happy to help." The two of them waved to the farmer as they mounted their horses and made their way to nowhere. They had no destination, no plans besides wandering the country and seeing where fate took them.

They'd been traveling for two months now. It took Molly two weeks to finally get strong enough that he could walk around normally and on his own, and therefore they could leave the little city they'd been in. Cassandra had purchased two horses so they could move faster. They'd started making a living doing odd jobs wherever they ended up.

They had arrived in Zadash, exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep in a nice inn. They made their way to the Pillow Trove, Cassandra's treat. Molly raised an eyebrow at her when he saw how nice it was. "I'll add it to your tab," she joked as she approached the desk.

"Hello, Ms. Cassandra," the person behind the desk greeted when he saw her. There was a soft blush on his cheeks. She smiled at him and leaned over the desk. Molly could tell what she was doing and shook his head, but smirked approvingly. Her breasts were pushed together, and practically in this guy's face.

"Hello, darling," she greeted back. "Me and my friend here need a room for the night. Do you have anything for us?"

The concierge looked up at Molly, his face dropping a little, but looked through his log book to see if there were any available rooms. "Ah, your favorite room is available," he told her and produced the key. "You know where it is."

Cassandra took the offered key and nodded. "You're welcome to join us when your shift is over," she told him with a wink. He choked on his spit a little, his blush deepening. "My friend can give us some alone time if you want."

"Or join you," Molly added with a wink.

"I-I...I will keep your offer in mind," he said, his face now so red it rivaled a tomato. Cassandra turned to Molly and led him upstairs.

"Do you sleep with that poor sucker every time you come here?" Molly asked as they made themselves comfortable.

"Not every time," Cassandra replied playfully. "Just when he's working. In return, he gives me a discount."

"So _that's_ why you wanted to come here."

"Don't sound so judgey, Mollymauk." They both burst out laughing.

"Not judging," he said once they calmed down. "Honestly, your 'business' has a lot of perks." Cassandra rolled her eyes, but sat down on his lap.

"Would you like to partake in my services before we're joined by our friend at the desk?" she asked, pulling back the top of her dress a bit. Molly eyes her every movement.

"When have I ever turned your services down?" he asked and followed her to the bed.

The concierge did, indeed, join them both after his shift was finished.


End file.
